


Life In The Task Force

by A1netty



Category: Call of Duty, Modern warefare
Genre: Annoying Meat and Royce, Arguments, Other, Partnership, Phobias, Sleep Deprivation, Some Cursing, Some Humor, Threats of Violence, ease dropping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A1netty/pseuds/A1netty
Summary: Roach explains what it's like for him in the 141. Nothing major just simple things like training, working out and ext.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN ZERO RIGHTS TO THESE CHARACTERS SO DON'T SUE ME.
> 
> p.s I'm broke nigga I'm broke lol.

The name's Gary Sanderson, but everyone calls me Roach. I'm not a big fan of the name but I guess it's pretty cool to rock with. I got the name from Captain Mactavish and a few others around base. He said it's because I'm un-killable. Another way of saying that I'm a bug that won't die. Obviously that bug happened to be a Roach. I laughed at the thought of hearing my squad members calling me that. It was..kinda funny, but most of the time I would get annoyed and threaten to drop kick every mother fucker that called me that. However I didn't have the balls to do so once I realized that it was going to be my name from here on out. Or at least until I'm dead. Today however was really boring, I threw on my favorite 141 t-shirt and combat boots before heading down towards the mess hall. After I was done eating I went to the shooting range and got a few rounds in with Toad and Archer. Afterwards I went for a run with Scarecrow, Ozone and Chemo beating them in first place.(As Always) The day was nearly over with by then so I went to take a nice warm shower. I then went to my room for a good nights rest but I couldn't sleep. After fighting my sleep I sat up in my bunk thinking. I turned on the light and started scribbling down my thoughts in my journal that Mactavish had given me when I first had came here.

Day Whatever,

Another sleepless night. Can't sleep and I'm very very very very tired. Someone please help me !! :(

Roach: Sounds to cocky.

Day Whatever,

"I don't really know why I can't sleep at night. The pills that the doctor had given me are very addicting. I NEED MORE !!! it's driving me insane. :( The 141 is not exactly what I thought it would be...it can be very boring here sometimes. Nothing really to do besides tell countless jokes on each other, Train , Eat, Shit, SLEEP and shower. I usually listen to my squad members telling stories of a loved one or someone who they used to love. They said sometimes the power of masturbation helps. Yeah...right. However I miss my family and my girl friend Michelle. I can't wait to see them soon.

I closed my journal before turning off the light and going back to sleep. I woke up seconds later when I heard noises outside of my bedroom window. It sounded alot like Meat and Royce. Those two seriously annoyed the Fuck outta me. LIKE SERIOUSLY.

Roach: What the Fuck are you guys doing ?? 

Royce: Roach ? We thought you were asleep.

Meat: Yeah man. What the fuck are you still doing up moron.

Roach: You ruined my beauty sleep ass face.

Meat: Ouch.

Roach: You wanna tell me why you guys are hiding behind my window ?

Royce: Well now that you've asked. Do you mind letting us in ?

Meat: Yeah, we'll fill Ya in on all the details. He said smiling.

Roach just rolled his eyes before finally deciding to let them in.

Roach: Fine but be quiet.

Meat: Why, are you hiding something ?

Roach: No. Just hurry up and get in before someone see's you.

They both climbed through the window and stood awkwardly close to Roach.

Roach: What ?

Royce: Uh, Nothing... its just uh...pretty cozy in here. 

Meat: Are you having campfires without us ?

Roach: Can you guys just tell me what the Fuck you were doing back there ?

Meat: Woooah, take it easy Mum. We we're just ease dropping on our favorite lieutenant.

Roach: Why, isn't he asleep ?

Royce: If he was asleep we wouldn't be ease dropping. Anyways we over heard him talking to Mactavish. Their trying to figure out which one of us is going on the mission tomorrow.

Roach: Wait, what mission ? 

Royce: You didn't know about the mission ?

Roach: No.

Royce: Well, supposedly....

Meat: SUPPOSEDLY !! he said cutting him off.

Roach: BE QUIET MEAT !! Why do you have to so damn loud and annoying ?.

Meat just shrugged before replying.

Meat: I wouldn't be myself if I wasn't loud and annoying. He winked.

Royce: Anyways, like I was saying. Ghost is going on an undercover mission tomorrow to collect some type of Intel for Shepard.

Roach: Ok so.. who's going ? I asked as they both just laughed.

I felt my anger boiling. I wanted to drop kick these fuckers but I didn't because the rest of the team were still sleeping. They wouldn't be to happy if I had woken them up. Especially at this time of night.

Roach: Who's going with him !! I shouted.

They both just continued to laugh as my face started turning red. Like seriously ? I couldn't stand these two. Just when I was about to drop kick them I realized that Mactavish and Ghost were heading towards our direction.

Roach: Shit !! Mactavish and Ghost are coming.

Meat: No shit Sherlock. What should we do now ? He smirked.

Roach: That's not funny Meat. You guys need to get out of here Asap.

Royce: Relax Roach. It's not like their going to get mad. They've been up for hours now. He smiled.

Meat: So..you want us to go out of the window ?

Roach: Yes.

Meat: Well then, that's not very chosen like of you. He teased.

Roach: GO MEAT !!

Meat: ALRIGHT !! He yelled back. No need to be violent.

When Meat and Royce had exited. Mactavish and Ghost had entered.

Mactavish: Roach, what's going on in here ?

Roach: Uh...nothing.

Mactavish: What are you doing up ?

Roach: I was trying to find my sleeping pills. I couldn't sleep Sir. Sorry if I woke you.

Ghost: Hm.....you have an interesting way of lying mate. He said picking up the pill bottle.

Roach eyed them nervously while trying to find another excuse.

Roach: Yeah, well I have more than one.

Mactavish: Cut the act Roach. There's no way in bloody hell the doctor is going to give you more than one pill bottle lad. 

Ghost snorted while sitting the pill bottle back on the dresser.

Mactavish: Anyways, now that your up. There's some things that we need to discuss. So sit your arse down.

Roach: Yes Sir.

Mactavish: There's going to be an undercover mission tomorrow. Shepard's putting it all together, but he's only sending in two men. Ghost is going and I'm sending you with him.

"No wonder those assholes were laughing at me.

Roach: Sir ?

Mactavish: Let me finish Bug. He said silencing him.

Roach just nodded.

Mactavish: You are to go in as QUIETLY as a mouse. No noise. Only fire if fired upon. You will pick up any Intel there is and get your arses back to the extraction point. It'll be located on the map, Ghost will know where to go.

Roach: But Sir ?

Mactavish: I'm depending on you Roach. Don't make me regret making this decision. Your the only one that find more fit to go with Ghost on this mission. You will watch each others back and keep your eyes open for anything suspicious.

Roach: I understand Sir. But why can't Archer and Toad go ? 

Mactavish: Because they are scout snipers and I don't need them for this mission. Now, be up bright and early in the morning. That's when your both moving out. So don't keep Nikolai waiting. He said turning to leave.

Roach: Yes Sir. I mumbled.

Ghost: Oi !! Meat and Royce ? You two can come out of hiding now.

Royce: I told you he would see us Meat.

Meat: That you did but I'm curious Sir. He said smiling. Did you scope us out with your super high bean lazer eyelids ?

Ghost: Actually. I just noticed how big your forehead was mate. 

Roach snorted and Meat just pouted.

Royce: Good one Sir.

Ghost: See you in the morning Bug. He said leaving the room.

This actually wasn't the first time Roach was going on a mission with Ghost. It's just that Ghost was kinda scary and creepy at the same time. Roach sighed heavily before laying back down in his bed.

Royce: You'll be fine Roach. It's not like he's gonna tie you up to a tree and leave you out for the dead.

Meat: Just think of it as an opportunity. You get to explore new things. He smiled.

Roach: I've been exploring alot things in my life Meat. I just don't know if I'm really cut out for this military thing.

Royce: Everyone's cut out for something Roach. He said patting him on the shoulder. You just have to get used to going on alot of unnecessary missions with our grumpy lieutenant.

Roach: Yeah, your right. I just hope this mission doesn't turn into a shit show.

Royce: Well, good luck with that.

Roach: Geez, thanks Royce.

Royce: Don't mention it.

Meat: Good luck with Ghost Bug. I'm sure you two will have a wonderful time together. He said laughing as Roach threw a pillow at the door.

Roach: Asshole.


	2. The mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost and Roach goes on a mission to collect Intel but have a little problem with their Comms. Who do think will lose their shit first ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh...whatever :)

The day started off fine, not to mention today was our undercover mission. I quickly headed over towards the Armory to get my weapons and gear on before meeting up with Ghost and Nikolai near the chopper.

Ghost: You ready mate ?

I shook my head because I didn't trust my words at all today. I was nervous as Fuck and Ghost wasn't helping the situation at all. When we had boarded the chopper Nikolai checked everything before taking off towards our destination.

Nikolai: Alright. We should arrive there in two hours. If I were you, I would get a little bit more comfortable.

Ghost: Two hours huh ? Won't be that long. Maybe an hour at most.

Nikolai: You must be in a hurry to get to that Intel. Don't worry my friend. We'll have plenty of time to get to the Intel before Makarov can get his hands on it.

Ghost: To right mate.

The whole time that Nikolai and Ghost we're talking I just sat there thinking about the mission. Going to collect Intel ? I could've sworn the mission that I had went on a couple weeks ago with Mactavish was the same thing. ( STEALTH ) came across my mind as I felt myself drifting off into space. Sometimes I wonder...is it really even worth it ? I guess we'll never know.

Ghost: Hey Roach !! 

Roach: Wh-what ?

Ghost: I said are you alright mate ?

Roach: I-I'm fine Ghost. 

Ghost: Are you sure ?

Roach: Yes.

Ghost: Maybe your just paranoid.

Roach: I'M NOT PARANOID !!

He must've seen the look in my eyes to where he just decided to back off. I wasn't trying to be mean I just wanted this conversation to end. I just wanted to focus on the mission and get it over with. Is that to much to ask for ?

Ghost: Fine.

The whole ride there we just sat in complete silence. No one said anything besides Nikolai. Which made me even more nervous.

Nikolai: 5 minutes.

Ghost: Alright, let's do this.

Once we had exited Nikolai's chopper we proceeded on foot towards the location. It looked like a clean shot but we had to wait for clearance. Of course there was guard's everywhere but still no sign of Makarov. The asshole probably bailed when he found out we were coming. 

"Coward. 

Mactavish: Ghost ? Roach? Come in Ghost. Do you copy ? Over.

Ghost: Roger. We're just outside the base.

Mactavish: Good. I'm sure I don't have to remind you how important this mission is. Go in, get the Intel and get your arses back towards the extraction point.

Ghost: Copy that. Roach, let's move out.

Roach: Roger.

We headed towards the first building on our right as two guards passed.

Ghost: Check that building. I'll cover you.

I nodded my head and went inside clearing each room one by one. Thankfully no one was inside.

Roach: Clear.

I went back outside to meet up with Ghost. That's until we spotted two guards that were outside patrolling.

Ghost: No way around. We're gonna have to take them out at the same time.

Roach: Okay. I said steadying my weapon.

Ghost: 3..2..1

We both watched as the bullets ripped threw our targets heads making their bodies fall roughly towards the ground.

Ghost: Targets down. Let's go.

We quickly made our way inside the building pulling in the dead bodies as well. 

Roach: All clear.

Ghost: Sir, we're found the Intel. Looks like Makarov left in a hurry.

Mactavish: Copy that.

Roach: This guy can be fairly interesting. He has over 20 maps and at least 30 blue prints leading to god knows where. I said scanning through them carefully. "What do you think he's planning ?

Ghost: Dunno mate. But I rather not stick around to find out. He said moving towards the front door. "Grab whatever you can and let's get back towards the chopper.

Roach: Roger that.

Whatever Makarov was planning it was going to be huge. We really needed to step our game up if we wanted him dead. And trust me...it won't be easy.

Ghost: Nikolai, we're at extraction point bravo. Ready for pickup. Over.

Nikolai: I'm on the Wa..

Static...

Ghost: Nikolai, can you repeat that ?

Static..

Ghost: Shite. Nikolai come in. Do you read me ? Over.

No response..

Roach: We should keep going. He probably changed locations.

Ghost just stared at me weirdly.

Roach: What ? I'm just saying.

Ghost: And where exactly could he have gone ? This is the rally point and Nikolai was supposed to be here. He said shaking his head.

I ignored it. I just kept watching our sectors making sure no enemies were out lurking around. Ghost on the other hand was making it hard for me to concentrate.

Ghost: Nikolai come in. 

Static..

Ghost: NIKOLAI !!! he said getting angry. Bloody hell, he's not answering.

Roach: Shouldn't you try contacting Mactavish ?

Ghost: Shouldn't you try shutting up ? 

Roach: I'm just trying to help you. 

Ghost: I don't need your help. Just sit there and watch our bloody backs before you get us both killed.

Roach: Fine.

Ghost: Mactavish. Do you copy ?

Static..

Ghost: Mactavish do you read me ? Over.

Static..

I shook my head at how frustrated Ghost was getting. Sure we wanted to get out, but there's no need to get angry about it.

Ghost: DAMNIT !! STUPID BLOODY WANKER !!

I covered my ears as he yelled again.

Ghost: PIECE OF BLOODY JUNK !!

"And I thought that I would be the one to get us both killed. Yeah whatever.

Roach: Do you mind keeping your voice down ? We're still out in the open with no place for cover.

Ghost: We'll, I'm sorry Mum. That I'm trying so hard to get us out of this BLOODY PLACE !! Yet, here we are stuck out in the middle of NO WHERE !!

I watched as Ghost threw his little tantrums. But now...it was my turn.

Roach: Yeah but, you don't have to be such a baby about it. I'm stuck out here to Ya know. It's not like your out here alone. We're in this togeth...

Ghost: Save it bug !! I don't wanna hear it.

Roach: That's your problem Ghost. You never wanna hear it. Your always taking your anger out on other people and I'm sick of it !!

I never thought that I would shout at my superior. I always admired Ghost as if he was like an older brother to me. I knew I had hit a nerve because he just stared at me blankly. All I could do was prepare myself for whatever could've happened next.

Ghost: What the fuck did you just say to me ?

Roach: What are you gonna do ? Hit me ?

Ghost: You think that being a lieutenant is easy ?

Silence..

Ghost: You think that I joined the 141 to just ...take my anger out on anyone ? 

Yet again.. I was silent.

Ghost: YOU HAVE NO BLOODY RIGHT TO JUDGE ME !! He shouted. Until Nikolai shows up. You can just sit there and shut the BLOODY HELL UP !!

I watched him walk away as he tried his comms again. I honestly didn't know what to say after that. As much as I wanted to attack him I didn't. I just had waaay to much respect for the man. So I decided to keep my bloody mouth shut. Eventually I changed my mind. Just when I was about to go in on him, Mactavish breaks the silence through our comms. 

"Lucky bastard. I mumbled.

Mactavish: Roach, Ghost ?? Are you there ? Over.

After about 3 and half minutes of viciously staring at each other like wild animals. Ghost spoke.

Ghost: Yeah, we're here.

Mactavish: Thank god. Did you get the Intel ?

Ghost: Affirmative.

Mactavish: Good.

Roach: Where's Nikolai Sir ? We've been waiting out here for awhile now.

Ghost: Yeah, and Roach is really starting to piss me off.

Mactavish: Well, try not to kill each other. I need you two alive. Nikolai should be on his way now.

Roach: What's taking him so long ?

Mactavish: He had to Re-fill. So sit tight lads. Mactavish out.

Roach: Well at least it won't be that long. I said to myself since Ghost wasn't talking.

I swear he acts like a baby. Always throwing tantrums from here and there. And he says that I'm acting like a child. I just couldn't stop myself from laughing. He's probably making a dumb facial expression under that damn balaclava of his. There's no way of telling because he wears the fucking thing 24/7.

Nikolai: I am sorry my friend. I'm sure that Soap told you about my little delay. He said before lifting off.

Ghost: If you would've taken any longer I'd probably have to strangle Roach.

Roach: Who's Soap ? I asked ignoring Ghost comment.

Back at base....

Mactavish: Sir. Riley and Sanderson are back from their mission. They wanted to bring you the Intel personally.

Shepherd: Bring them in.

Mactavish quickly turned towards the door to let them both in. They all stood in front of Shepherd's desk waiting patiently.

Shepherd: Well ? He said flatly.

Ghost: Sir. Everything that you need to know about Makarov's plans are all in this folder. He said sliding it across the table. He has no where to run.

Shepard eyed them both curiously before taking out a cigar.

Shepherd: That's the point. He said standing up. We want Makarov on the run because the more he runs the more information we can get out of him.

Roach was a little bit confused but still decided to listen.

Shepherd: Once he's all out of options he'll have no choice but to give up. It won't be easy. We all know this. It's never easy. The 141 is no match for him. Makarov's a whore, someone that's out for blood without one soul to blame. He's the match and we're the flame. All it takes is for someone to light the fire. Either way, we will kill him.

"Yes Sir.

Shepherd: Your dismissed. I need to speak with Mactavish privately.

We both nodded as we made our way out of the building.

Now would be a good time to apologize to Ghost. It's not his fault that he lost his shit. Everyone loses their shit. Including me.

Roach: Uh .. Ghost ?

Ghost: What ?

Roach: I just wanna say that I'm sor...

Ghost: It's alright Roach. He said cutting him off. I know you didn't mean it. I'm actually the one that owe you an apology.

Roach: Uh..okay.

Ghost: You were right mate. Sometimes I let my anger take control and I blame others for it. And for that I'm sorry.

"Wow, that's a first.

Roach: It's f-fine Ghost. I'm sorry to. I smiled.

That's when I started feeling cheeky ( lol )

Roach: Can I have a hug mate ? I said mocking Ghost with wide arms.

Ghost just starred at me like I was crazy before finally giving in.

Ghost: Fine. But don't try anything stupid or I'll gut off your arms and eat them for breakfast.

Roach: Geez, that was harsh.

Ghost: I could be. He smiled.

I had to think about what he said for a minute before finally letting it register throughout my head. I knew that Ghost would never hurt me because Mactavish would totally kick his ass. He'd never let anything happen to me. So therefore I was safe. For now at least.

Roach: Okay. I smiled.

Ghost: Okay what ?

Roach: I promise that I won't do anything stupid. 

It looked like Ghost didn't believe me at first but he would just have to find out on his own.

Ghost: Hm.. fine. he said walking towards me.

Just when he was about to hug me I quickly snatched off his balaclava and took off running around the base.

Roach: THE BRITISH ARE COMING !!! THE BRITISH ARE COMING !!! AND HE JUST APOLOGIZED !! I laughed while being chased by Ghost.

Ghost: DAMNIT BUG !! I'M GOING TO BLOODY KILL YOU !! he yelled.

Ghost just knew that it was a fucking set up...he just fucking knew it.


End file.
